


Forever

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris goes around meeting and screwing people, It's mostly Chris and Tom though, It's set in the late 1800s?, M/M, Multi, Spies, Tom might be a vampire, Travel, idunno, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a letter from his old friend Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

When Chris first saw that he got a letter from his old friend Tom, he was surprised. He hadn't heard from the thin man for years. They had been friends in school and when Chris moved away to Australia, he had been only slightly upset he was leaving Tom behind. They were friends, but not close enough that Chris would bother with letters.  
  
Tom was inviting him back to England to stay at his house for a few weeks. And the smaller man had worded the letter so that Chris would feel guilty if he said no, no matter the excuse. So like Tom. Chris smiled. He would call in to work tomorrow to take that vacation he skipped for the past couple years. Tom had sent him some money and a train ticket to come up to England. Clever man.  
  
During his usual nightly routine (sitting in his big leather chair that cost a fortune and reading for a while until he got bored, taking a bath and jerking off once in a while, and then bed), Chris couldn't stop thinking about Tom. He had been strange when he was younger, always keeping different small animals as pets until they died and then getting a new one after a couple days, showing up whenever Chris thought about him, and having this eerie way of walking so that he never made a sound. He had always been good in bed, the few times he and Chris took to the other to help tame down the insatiable sex drive of teenage boys, but he was quiet with his soft moans and whispers of Chris' name, no matter how hard the larger fucked him. He was just... off. Something was different about him. Tom never had much interest in sports, but Chris had caught him on multiple occasions in embarrassing positions doing Yoga. Chris made fun of him a few times, but stopped after Tom gave him this wounded puppy look, his thin lower lip trembling slightly. He'd never seen Tom cry, but he figured he really didn't want to.  
  
And then... Chris remembered... once, they had been kissing furiously behind the school, hands wildly groping each other, and they pulled away to breathe, Tom stared up at Chris and flicked that clever tongue out to wet his lips, and then asked the latter if he ever thought about living forever and if Chris wanted to.  
  
Chris had blinked at him, confused in his lust-addled brain and caught off guard. “I, uh, no.” he blurted stupidly. Tom stared at him a second before laughing in that way that Chris always thought was endearing, and went back to devouring Chris' mouth hungrily. That ended any stupid questions that may or may not have risen in the hazy mind of Chris Hemsworth. Tom was a damn good kisser.  
  
Chris smiled, reminiscing. No, he wouldn't mind taking a vacation at Tom's house at all. 

  


His boss had been all too happy to grant him vacation days. So after a couple rest days at home and relentless packing into a slightly too-small travel bag, Chris was on his way to the boat to take him back up to Tom.  
  
The ship would take him to like Pakistan or something to board a train to take him up to Europe, and then he'd take another ship to England. It would take a couple weeks to get there, but Chris didn't mind traveling.  
  
Chris arrived at the dock to wait for the ship, The Laughing Girl, at around five in the morning. Not that he minded getting up early. He was truly excited to get going. He wondered vaguely if Tom ever got married. Chris himself never found much interest in long-term relationships, only taking random girls to his bed when he was sick of his hand for company. He never had another man as a partner, but Tom ruined him, being his perfect self. No man was like Tom.  
  
The boat finally floated into the harbor at five thirty. She was huge, with giant sails with a seductively smiling woman stitched into the main one. Chris was impressed, even if it was a little dark to try to see every detail. Dark stained wood with the ship's name in airy cursive on the side, lighter hardwood standing tall and thick for the mast, there was even a laughing figurehead (No one put figureheads on their ships anymore, Chris snorted) mermaid, long and curvy with large breasts, nipples covered by her hair (Chris was only a little disappointed).  
  
He was greeted at the end of the ramp leading up the ship by the usual uniformed men (Chris didn't know or really care who they were), and was shown where he would sleep in the large interior of the ship. It was a small room with two beds (He was a little upset when he learned he'd have a roommate) and a couple dressers to store clothes while they were aboard.  
  
“Who'll be boarding with me?” He asked his guide, who was a short, sandy-haired man with large biceps.  
  
“Tony Stark, sir. He's rather easy to get along with, even if he has... and immense personality.” he smiled a bit before leaving Chris to his own devices. Stark. Definitely not Australian. Maybe just a tourist. Chris groaned inwardly. He hated tourists.  
  
The door to his cabin opened again to let in a bigger man with black hair and an unruly beard. He was grinning and laughing at the guide who had just shown Chris to his quarters.  
  
“I hope this one can handle me this time, Runney. I scared the last one away.” Mr. Stark pouted, actually pouted, and then clapped the shorter man on the back and turned to Chris.  
  
“Tony Stark.” He said loudly, holding out a hand. Chris hesitantly took it. Stark's hand was rough and strong, like he worked with them all the time. Chris doubted that though, seeing the expensive suit and the way Stark held himself. American, perhaps. Thinking he owns everything. Chris snorted.  
  
“Chris Hemsworth.” He said, giving Stark a slight smile. Tony beamed back.  
  
“Charmed. Your accent is incredible.” he sighed dreamily. Chris choked and blushed. Definitely American. Stark only laughed at Chris' reaction. “Forgive me. I forget how proper everybody else is here. I won't try to seduce you. Unless you want me to.” Stark winked.  
  
“I.. uh.. I'd rather you didn't.” Chris blushed. Tony shrugged and started unpacking his suitcases (which were also expensive looking).  
  
“Your loss.” he said cheerfully. Chris sighed and sat on his bed. The guide, Runney, he guessed, was gone. He hadn't noticed he left. This was going to be a long trip. He really hoped Tom wasn't married yet. 

  


“Chris.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Chris.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Chris, open those pretty eyes, breakfast is here.” Chris groaned, but did as he was told, just to find Tony's deep brown eyes staring back at him, way too close.  
“Tony.”  
  
“Yes?” the other man smiled.  
  
“Get out of my face.” the smile faded only a little and Stark backed off.  
  
“I ordered us breakfast.” Chris raised an eyebrow. Tony smiled. “I promise it isn't poisoned.”  
  
“I'll kill you before I die if it is.” Chris said nonchalantly, sitting up. Tony hummed in approval and sat on his bed, taking a plate off the trolley before pushing it closer to Chris.  
  
“Take whatever you want.” Chris was impressed. It was a small feast for someone who doesn't eat much even if he had the food. In the end he chose a rather fancy-looking omelet. It was perfect.  
  
“Jesus, how does anyone cook this well?” Chris moaned around his food. Tony laughed.  
  
“It's only for me. I hired a cook so I wouldn't end up with awful boat food.” he made a face and Chris snorted.  
  
“Thank you for sparing me from the horrible boat food.” he laughed. Tony beamed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Chris eventually opened up to his odd roommate, telling him about his life and such, and Tony listened and added his experiences once in a while. It was nice. Chris never had many friends, so he was a bit awkward when gaining a new one, but he figured he'd get along okay with Tony Stark. As long as the shorter man doesn't try to rape him. And looking Stark over, Chris isn't sure it'd even be rape.  
  
“So what brings you to Australia?” Chris asked one night, picking at some cake Tony's cook brought them.  
  
“Too much money and nothing to do.” Tony smiled crookedly. Chris snorted. Apparently Stark makes weapons in America. And is a billionaire. Multi-billionaire. Lucky bastard. “What brings you... out of Australia?”  
  
“Visiting an old friend in England. I went to school with him. Haven't heard from him in years. He sent me a letter and money to come stay with him a couple weeks.” Chris hummed, wondering if Tom would be just as flexible as he used to be-  
  
“Ahhh. Old friends are nice. I'm a bit jealous. I don't have many friends.” Tony said, thrumming his fingers on his leg. “Real ones anyway. I have plenty of fake friends and fuck buddies.”  
  
“Tom and I were fuck buddies...” Chris said thoughtfully, remembering things that he probably shouldn't in the presence of Tony Stark if he wanted to leave here pure. Not that he was pure in the first place, but. It's Tony.  
  
“Yeah?” said playboy asked, sounding interested. Chris nodded.  
  
“Yeah, we fucked once in a while.” More like all the time. “Not quite as much as rabbits.” Tony laughed hard. “Or you.” Tony laughed harder.  
  
“Oh shit, Chris. Was he good? Tell me he was good.” Tony snorted.  
  
“You sound like you're getting off to this.” Chris laughed. “But yeah. He was really good.” Tony nodded.  
  
“You never know. I could be getting off to it.” He deadpanned. Chris arched an eyebrow and that broke Stark, sending him into a fit of giggles again. Chris smiled and rolled his eyes fondly at his friend.  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“Hm?” Stark's face was red from laughing, grinning like an idiot.  
  
“Are you getting off to it?” Chris asked calmly, knowing he'd probably regret this before the trip was over. Tony's grin faded as he realized what Chris was getting at, licking his lips. Sex brings out Tony's serious side? Damn.  
  
“What if I said I was?” Tony said carefully, sitting up, his eyes never leaving Chris'. The latter leered at him.  
  
“Then I'd say get your ass over here so I can do it faster.” Chris said huskily, almost a growl. Tony obliged. 

  


They had sex a few more times, neither really worried about anything serious. Tony never said anything about Chris yelling out Tom's name when he climaxed, or the fact Chris never cuddled with him after, no matter how big the orgasm was or how much Chris couldn't walk, even to his own bed. Chris didn't ask why Tony never said anything when they fucked, only made animalistic sounds that always went straight to Chris' cock, or why he always pouted when Chris didn't cuddle with him.  
  
Every morning Chris woke up to Tony telling him what was for breakfast and they never spoke about sex if it happened the night before. They usually just talked about their lives, just going until nothing more was brought up, and then they'd sit in silence until one of them broke it. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, they were both okay with it. Chris accepted their friendship as Tony had started it.  
  
Near the end of the ship ride, Chris asked Tony where he'd go when they reached land. Tony shrugged.  
  
“Wherever I want.” He grinned. Chris envied his freedom.  
  
“You could come with me. If only part of the way to England.” Chris had offered. Tony hummed noncommittally.  
  
“Maybe.” They left it at that. 

  


Tony ended up not coming on the train with him. Chris hugged him and said goodbye and Tony gave him a card with all his contact information on it.  
  
“Write me sometime, yeah?”  
  
Chris smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
And then Tony, with a formal bow and straightening his clothes, departed. Chris knew he probably would never see him again, but he didn't mind that much. It bothered him a little, but he could always write to his friend. Though Chris never really felt the need for consistent friends. He wasn't sure what was different about Tom and why he couldn't stop thinking about him when he hadn't for years until the letter came.  
  
He'd find out when he got there.


End file.
